Une nouvelle petite soeur pour la familly ?
by xOneHeartx
Summary: Que ce passe t-il quand le jeune Law et Corazon trouve une fillette étendus dans la neige a leurs début de mission? Ils la récupère. Le jeune maître vas vouloir en profiter, mais lui même regrettera son erreur et Law aussi ONE SHOT !


Cora-san on as pas le temps de récupérer une gamine, on as un objectif a remplir !En plus tu hais les gamins, dépêche toi ou Doflamingo ne vas pas être content. Répliqua le garçon au chapeau tacheté avant une courte pause devant une enfant.

En effet, il détester les gamins, mais c'était un mensonge. En tant que marine il ne pouvait pas laisser une enfant mourir de froid dans la neige. Il haussa les épaules et la prit avec lui. Law continua sa route sans accorder un regard a la jeune fille qui avait surement son âge, "morte" de froid dans la neige. Law avait des connaissance en médecine, grâce a son père biologique et savait bien que comme elle était habiller il y avait très peu de chance qu'elle survit dans ce froid, surtout dans une simple robe blanche. De retour a Spider Miles le jeune frère de Doflamingo prit soin de l'enfant avec Law qui avait changer d'avis. Comme elle semblait être plus jeune que lui-même, le petit brun avait insister pour l'aider voyant en elle comme sa petite sœur. Elle ne ressemblait pas a Lamy, seul son air innocent y était commun.

La petite avait des longs cheveux rose et des yeux bleus clairs. Frigorifiée elle tremblait de froid dans les draps chauds. A cause du froid ses lèvres fines avaient prit une légère teinte violette. Pour change la demoiselle qui n'avait pas autre chose qu'une petite robe légère il avait demander à Baby five de s'occuper de la changer en gardant le secret de sa présence en ces lieux. Mais ne voulant pas se faire punir par le jeune maitre elle avait finit par révéler la présence de la rose a Doflamingo.

Le blond était arriver rapidement et c'était approcher de la fillette d'une marche résolus. Il l'examina du regard et une sourire froid étira ses lèvres. Il tourna son regard vers Law qui ne disait mot, ainsi que son cadet.

Law, fais en sorte qu'elle soit présentable pour dîner avec la famille. Elle mériterais peu être sa place parmi nous.

-"Tu n'y pense pas Doffy, c'est qu'une gamine, elle ne sait pas ce battre" avait écrit l'autre blond a l'intention de son frère.

-Hey je suis aussi un gamin et moi je sais me battre, cria Law légèrement vexé une veine sur la tempe

Cette petite dispute naissante avait réussit a faire rire doucement la fillette endormie jusqu'ici. Toute leurs attention fut porter vers la rose qui riait et tousser quelques fois. Elle s'assit et regarder les personnes autour d'elle. Elle se redressa et Doflamingo inspecta son corps frêle sous ses lunettes. Envahie par la peur quand il avança sa main elle lui frappa la main et se cacha sous les draps blanchâtre. Le futur corsaire fut légèrement surprit mais se mit a rire.

Eh bien en voilà une bien courageuse. Law je compte sur toi pour qu'elle vient dîner avec nous ce soir.

-Oui, je ferais ce que je peux.

-Bien. Rosinante je veux te parler, viens dans mon bureau s'il te plaît.

On entendit des tapotement venant de l'homme au manteau noir, qui sortit juste après laissant les deux enfants seuls. Law reprit son chapeau sur sa tête en soupirant. Quand il voulut sortir une main sur attraper son poignet. Il tirait un peu pour lui faire comprendre qui partait, mais elle ne lâchait pas prise. Il se résigna et deux yeux bleus sortait de la couverture remonter sur le nez de la fillette.

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre et elle lui lâcha la main. Le brun s'assit sur le lit et la regarda. La petite rose allait ouvrir la bouche mais il le fit avant.

C'est quoi ton nom, demanda Law en soupirant une énième fois.

-Iris Silver, répondit-elle en souriant sous le drap. Toi c'est Law si je me trompe pas.

-C'est trop mignon, lança une voix derrière la porte

-Baby five ! Au lieu de te planquer a dire des bêtises vient ici, hurla Law. On as besoin de toi pour la rendre présentable.

La petite brune émit un cris de joie et entra sans plus tarder dans la pièce. On avait besoin d'elle. Quelques minutes plus tard, après des morsures de la fillette baby five réussit enfin a faire d'elle son amie en lui expliquant qu'elle lui voulait pas de mal. Elle fut habiller d'une robe blanche presque identique à l'ancienne et de petites bottines rose pâle. Law sortir sous l'ordre de baby five, non sans

montrer son mécontentement en lui disait qu'elle lui donne pas d'ordres. Iris avait aussi était coiffer avec deux queues de cheval sur le côté.

La jeune fille de regarda pendant deux petites minutes et sourit se trouvant plutôt jolie. La brunette elle était aux anges de l'avoir aider. La jeune soubrette sortit avec la jeune fille et l'entraina a sa suite pour l'emmener dans la grand salle ou la familier manger.

Baby five ouvrit la porte rapidement en entrant et s'avança vers la grand table ou le reste de la famille se restaurer. Tout les regards se tournèrent vers les nouvelles arrivante.

Oh, c'est qu'elle est mignonne cette petite, jeune maître, fit une femme aux cheveux blonds et orange, c'était Jora.

-Toi t'es pas belle, t'es moche, répliqua la rose derrière Baby five.

La femme tiqua et s'énerver en se levant mais Doflamingo lui fit signe de s'asseoir avec un sourire. Il fixa la demoiselle et sourit. Law de son côté détourna le regard quand Iris le regarda. Elle avait l'impression qu'il ne l'aimait pas trop. Voulant détournait la tete vers tête rouge de l'avoir peu être énerver elle remarqua les taches blanche qui naissaient sur son cou.

Dis Law, tu viens de Flevance toi aussi?

-Je te demande pardon, fit le garçon surprit d'entendre le nom de son pays natale. Ne dis pas ce nom !

Effrayer elle tomba a terre sur ses fesses les yeux grands ouverts par le hurlement de Law. Elle se releva rapidement et partit en courant. Corazon qui n'avait pas lever le nez pendant le repas fixa soudainement la porte d'ou elle était partit. Tout le monde ne disait plus mot sauf quelques chuchotements de Buffalo a Baby five qui se demander a sa camarade de jeu qui était la nouvelle.

Iris qui avait eu peur de son ton courrait dans le bâtiment pour se mettre dans un coin et pleurer. Elle avait juste voulus être gentille mais sa n'avait pas marcher comme elle l'aurait voulut. Elle se cacha dans une pièce sombre ou plusieurs coffres étaient entreposés. Elle finit par s'endormir contre un petit coffre en bois poussiéreux.

Plusieurs heures plus tard elle se réveilla et se frotta les yeux telle une gamine de dix ans. Encore a moitié endormie elle finit par ouvrir le coffre a côté d'elle et regarda longuement le contenus. Son ventre gargouilla et sur le coup elle goba ce qui était dedans, tant pis si c'était moisi elle était juste affamé.

La gamine ? Hey, mais qu'est-ce que tu as bouffer, répliqua une voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas parmi celles qu'elles avaient entendus pendant le repas, avant qu'elle tombe le teinte très pâle a terre.

La voix masculine qu'elle avait entendus était celle de Corazon mais ce n'était pas son problème. La petite rose vomissait du sang. Il remarqua rapidement le coffre vide et s'avança vers elle pour l'emmener a Law. Elle ne bougea pas quand il la porta jusqu'à la chambre du brun en pleine nuit.

Il toqua et attendit pas longtemps que Law n'ouvre a porte a moitié endormit.

Cora-san...? Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux en pleine nuit, s'inquiéta t-il en ouvrant et le lançant passer.

-"La gamine a manger un fruit du démon et elle fais un rejet."

-Quoi?! C'est vraiment chiant une fille ! Elle s'attire toujours pleins de problèmes ennuyant. Je suppose que tu veux que je m'occupe de la soigner. Alors sors, reviens demain matin je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

-Pardon... Law j'avais trop faim... Intervint la fillette du sang aux coins des lèvres.

Le brun émit un grognement de frustration.

T'avais cas pas t'enfuir pour ce que j'ai dis. Sa a fais ressurgir de mauvais souvenirs, idiote, murmura t-il doucement.

-Pardon... Je sais que ça pas dus être facile..

-Tais toi! J'ai aucune envie de parler de ça ici !

Son cris fit une nouvelle fois peur a la jeune fille qui ferma les yeux effrayer. Law soupira et alla chercher de quoi la faire manger un peu. Recevant avec un petit sandwich fais a la vas vite il le posa sue une table avec d'essuyer le sang qui coulait entre les lèvres de la rose. Elle fut un peu heureuse de cette attention et se précipita pour manger un morceaux. Bien sur, elle se sentit mieux instantanément Depuis ce tant Corazon était sortit pour rentrer dans sa chambre. Pour lui ce n'était rien de plus qu'une nouvelle victime de son grand frère. Il fallait a tout prit qu'elle fuit cet endroit sans que Doflamingo ne se rend compte que son cadet était de la marine.

Le brun le regarda et rigola sans voyant la jeune fille mangeait n'importe comment. Elle haussa un sourcil.

Pourquoi tu rigole ? J'ai un truc sur le visage, demanda t-elle la tête pencher sur le côté.

-Rien, tu ferais mieux de dormir un peu, dit-il en se calmant un peu. Demain ne sera pas de tout repos. Dors bien.

Elle eu pas le temps de dire un mot que Law alla s'allonger sur un petit canapé. Il n'arrivait pas a s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour la jeune fille. Aucuns enfants ayant atterrit près du démon céleste n'étaient rester plus de deux jours sans mourir. Baby five, Buffalo et Law était les seuls. Au bout d'un moment Morphée vint le prendre dans le monde des rêves.

Bien, tu sera ma servante personnelle jeune demoiselle.

-" Doffy, elle n'as que dix ans, ce n'est pas une bonne idée."

-Rosinante, si elle n'est pas apte alors je la laisserais partir d'ici. Fillette suis Law, il sera celui qui t'expliquera tout ce que tu dois faire.

-Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire méchant. T'es pas mon papa. En plus tu frime trop, répliqua la rose avant que le géant blond n'utilise ses fils pour la soulever par les poignets. Aie ! Sa fais mal ! Lâchez moi !

-Tu es vraiment une gamine insolente. Tout compte fais j'avais tord, tu mérite en rien ta place ici, vermine.

Law aperçus la scène presque au ralentit et crois un instant voir sa sœur a travers Iris. En un instant il se jeta sur elle après qu'une tâche rougeâtre ne vint tâcher la robe ancienne blanche. Le sang gicla sur les vêtements du petit Trafalgar les yeux écarquiller d'horreur. Le corps de la fillette retomba au sol, le sang imprégnant la petite robe.

Doflamingo sourit d'un air cruel et demanda a Law de sortir cette petite "insolente" de la pièce pour ne pas choquer Baby five qui n'était pas encore arriver. Corazon était surprit mais il savait bien que sa vie n'était pas trop en danger, il avait juste re ouverte sa blessure. Law obéit au flamant rose et sortit avec la jeune fille a moitié consciente. Elle avait tellement mal. Ses mains étaient couvertes de sang.

Il lui glissa un papier dans ses mains. Elle le regarda et elle déposa ses lèvres chaudes sur ses joues gelait par le froid. Elle lui embrasser la joue. Elle souffla un merci et s'en alla. le brun rougis légèrement sous son bonnet tacheté.

Plus tard Doflamingo remarqua qu'un fruit du démon avait disparu et entrait dans une colère noire. Il détruisit presque toute sa chambre en jurant qu'il retrouverait cette gamine pour lui faire payer. De son côté Corazon discutait avait Sengoku et lui demandait de prendre soin de sa jeune protéger. Il aurait voulus en faire autant pour Law mais ses jours était encore en danger.

Soit dix ans plus tard une femme aux cheveux rose était sur le toit de Marine Ford en versant des larmes de bonheur. Son manteau de marine flottait au gré du vent. Grâce a Law et Corazon elle avait put survivre alors que le Donquichote avait faillis la tuer sous la colère. Elle leurs était reconnaissante pour ça. Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle se retourne vers l'amiral en chef. Sengoku.

Tu n'arrive pas a les oublier c'est ça, demanda t-il d'une voix compatissante.

-Oui, j'ai du mal, avoua t-elle..

-Je suis désoler pour Rosinante, il est mort mais son deuxième protégé lui as pus s'en sortir. Tu oubliera avec le temps.

-Law, j'ai hâte de te revoir. Mais ce jour là on sera ennemis a coût sûr.

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu jusqu'ici. Pour ceux qui voudrais une suite, elle est déjà poster. La suite s'intitule " Nous sommes ennemis ".

Si vous allez lire la suite et qu'elle vous plaît dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Merci à tous ~


End file.
